The Swan Queen Playlist Series
by Jedi Caro
Summary: This is a One-Shot Series dedicated to Swan Queen. All songs used here reminds me of our favorite pair in one-way or another. The chapters rating will differ between T and M, I'll let you know at the beginning of each chapter.


**Thursday**

Song 1: Jueves (Thursday) by La Oreja de Van Gogh

Summary for Song 1: Emma is living in New York after Regina gave her new memories. But one year later, Emma gets into the train and is captivated by a mysterious brunette. Rated T for Swan-Queen Fluffy-ness

A/N: English is not my first language as you may notice in some of the songs I'll be using. The songs will be either English or Spanish but the language of the fanfics are all in English.

* * *

New York (One year after 3A ended)

**-Monday-**

It was 7:00am and Emma was walking quickly through the crowd of people on the Subway Station. She had a new lead on one of her cases and she was running late to meet with her source. She stopped by the ticket machine and purchased her day pass and hurried towards the train.

"Last Call!", the loud speaker said, "Doors Closing!"

She ran towards the doors and made it inside the wagon just in time. Luckily, the wagon she ran in was completely empty, with the exception of a brunette sitting on the other side of the wagon.

Emma walked towards one of the benches and took a seat against the wall, having a full view of the woman sitting at the other side. She couldn't help but noticed how elegant and beautiful this woman was, almost regal.

'_If I was as pretty and as smart as she looks'_, Emma though with a half smile, '_If I was special, if I was a magazine model'_

"Next Stop, Central Park", the loud speaker said.

Emma looked towards the brunette sadly, _'If I only had the valor to walk across this wagon and ask who you are'_

She stood up and as soon as the train stopped on her station and the doors opened; she walked out of the wagon. She couldn't help but noticed that the mysterious woman followed her with her eyes.

* * *

-**Tuesday-**

It was 7:00am once again and Emma sat on the same bench as the day before, just hoping to see the mysterious woman again. She had this feeling that she has seen this woman before. She looked around and the wagon was crowded, almost full.

Then, as if by magic, the mysterious brunette was sitting right in front of her and gave Emma a half smile before looking away.

'_She smiled at me'_, Emma thought looking away with a half smile on her face. When she looked back in front of her, the brunette was gone.

All the sudden, she felt empty and disappointed.

* * *

-**Wednesday-**

It was 7:00am sharp; Emma was back on the same wagon and on the same seat. Luckily, the wagon was completely empty, but no sign of the brunette this morning. She sat back and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the wall. The sound of a door opening brought her back from her thoughts and she opened her eyes, seeing that the mysterious woman was sitting right in front of her looking directly at her.

'_Wow, such deep chocolate eyes'_, Emma thought as she saw the mysterious woman sigh. When she saw the brunette look away, she closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. She felt herself getting smaller, she started to tremble a bit, '_It must be the cold temperature this morning'_

After a little while, Emma realized that she forgot to step out on her station, but she didn't care. The mysterious woman was still sitting in front of her, but the silence felt too thick, yet it still felt too familiar to break it. It felt confortable, like home.

* * *

**-Thursday-**

At 7:00am once again, in the same wagon, on the same chair: Emma Swan was getting all nervous. She was looking around, the wagon empty once again, but no brunette yet to be seen.

"Emma"

She heard and looked right in front of her in shock. The mysterious woman was sitting right across from her with a sad smile. The blonde was looking at her, trying to figure out how this woman knew her name.

Emma felt like time stood still. She stood up and walked towards the brunette, "I still haven't officially met you, but somehow I missed you already. I feel like I know you but I don't know from where or if I met you before. But every morning, instead of taking a more direct route to work, I always finish choosing this train. And I still don't know why."

The mysterious woman smiled with hope in her eyes, "Maybe we do know each other, dear"

Emma sat next to her trying to figure out what was happening. She just saw this woman for the first time on Monday morning, but yet, she has this feeling that she has known her for a lifetime. She feels the woman grab her hand and brush circles on her palm.

"I think the tunnel is coming dear, hope you aren't afraid of the dark", the brunette teased.

Emma smiled seeing how the wagon went completely pitch black when the train entered the tunnel. The blonde found the other woman's face with her hands and she felt brave enough to kiss her lips tenderly.

All the sudden, she started to see images randomly run through her mind:

Henry

Regina

Snow

Charming

She kissing Regina passionately

She making love to Regina

She saying goodbye to a crying Regina

Emma pulled back slowly noticing that the train was out of the tunnel and could see Regina's face clearly now, looking back at her with sadness and confusion in her eyes. She felt the brunette gently push a strand of blond locks behind her ear.

"Emma, I love you. Please come back to me", Regina whispered a tear escaping her brown eyes.

Emma smiled as she whipped the tears from Regina's cheeks, "I'm back baby. I love you, too"

Regina smiled and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, never wanting to let her go.

Never Again.

* * *

A/N: If you were depressed after this week's episode with the meaningless Hood action, say I! Because I was. The episode was really good…especially when I fast forwarded anything Hood related. Anyway, please let me know what you think! If you have Tumblr, you can follow me at 'jedicaro'. Cheers!


End file.
